


14/03/20: whose timeline?

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [25]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Jihoon overhears her on the phone with her mother talking about moving in together.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 12





	14/03/20: whose timeline?

_March 14, 2020_

“No, I don’t think… _Mom,_ you’re not _listening_ to me.”

Jihoon tilts his head as he enters her apartment.

“Mom, _no_. I know. Yes, I know. Seungkwan is great though. And Jihoon has his own life.”

Frowning, Jihoon walks further into the apartment, now soundless without his shoes. When he peers into the living room, his girlfriend has her phone propped between her shoulder and ear as she folds clothes. While he’s trying to determine what’s going on, he can’t help his soft smile when he sees her folding one of his t-shirts.

“No, I haven’t brought it up to him. We haven’t talked about it.” She leans back against the couch. “Mom, you’re not listening to me. Yes, I… I love him.” She throws her head back. “But yes… no… I just… life is good where it is _now_. We’re not going to get married any time soon.”

There’s a pause as her mother speaks.

“I know, yeah, Mom, you’re with the times. I got it.” She covers her eyes with her hand. “I know I don’t know how we can be together if we don’t live together, but Mom, Ji’s not thinking about that.”

She goes quiet as her mother lectures. Jihoon steps further into the room, waiting for her to register him. His heartbeat is loud in his ears.

“Yes, I think he loves me too.” Pause. “How do I know?” She laughs. “He tells me, shows me. Besides Jihoon gets bored easily. He would’ve left if he didn’t love me anymore.” She picks up the laundry basket and adjusts it on her hip. Then she notices Jihoon standing there.

He waits for her to react.

“Mom, I’m done talking about this.” She rolls her eyes. “Not until I’ve talked with Ji about it, okay? I’ll talk to you later. Seungkwanie is home. Yes, Mom. Bye, Mom.” She sighs as she gets up, smiling a little. “Love you, Mom.”

Jihoon goes to the couch and waits for her to put her clothes away. He fiddles with the fringe of the blanket. When she returns, his eyes snap up to meet hers. The sunlight streams through the window and softens her features. Her dark hair looks brown in the light and she’s dressed in her comfy clothes.

“You said you weren’t going to be here for another ten minutes,” she mutters.

Jihoon nods. “Walked faster than I thought.”

Slowly, she takes a seat next to him. “So.”

“Your mom.”

“Yeah.”

“Worried about us?”

“Sort of?”

Jihoon hums.

She sighs and runs her hands through her hair. She stretches her legs out for the coffee table and leans her head back against the couch. It’s not dissimilar to the way he found her. “She said we’ve been together for over a year and I should be considering if I’m with you long term.”

“And her solution is… we should move in together?” Jihoon guesses.

“Well, yeah. But I told her a year isn’t really a long time, that I’m happy with where we are.” She glances at him. “I assume you are too.” Her eyes fall back to a part of the ceiling. “I said we’re in no rush, but she’s worried since I’m graduating soon that I’m not thinking about the future.”

“And her solution is that we move in together.”

Lazily, she reaches for him. Jihoon meets her halfway and grasps her fingers. “We’re not moving in together. We haven’t even discussed it. Don’t worry.”

Jihoon is quiet for a while. “But… why haven’t we talked about it?”

“Why?” Her grip tightens and slackens rhythmically. “I thought you weren’t ready.”

“Well, no, I’m not. But we should talk about it.”

“Nothing to talk about if it’s not happening.”

Jihoon chuckles. Using her hand, he pulls himself closer to her. His knee presses gently against her side. “Jagi, there aren’t a lot of topics you can broach that can scare me away at this point.”

She looks at him, eyebrows raised, wide eyed.

“I told you what I thought we were, what you are to me. That hasn’t changed. We can talk about the future without you scaring me.”

Chuckling, she lifts his hand into her lap. Almost shyly, she asks, “So… would you… want to… move in with me?”

Jihoon nods. “One day, but like you told your mom, I think we’re both happy where we are.” He has to lower his head a little meet her eye like this. “Aren’t we?”

“I like living with Seungkwan and being able to escape him to be with you.”

“Likewise.”

They sit in silence for a while; enjoying the warmth the sun brings to her apartment.

“Do you think we’re taking our relationship really slowly?”

Jihoon shrugs. “Based on whose timeline?”

She smiles a lop-sided grin as she leans back into the couch. “Ah, I love you, Ji. You’re right.”

Jihoon starts to get up and pecks the side of her head. “Love you too. Instant noodles?”

She nods and lets go of his hand once he’s too far away. “Spicy, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
